Welcome, The FireBird
by CoCoChannel23
Summary: When a young girl goes camping, she is lost in the woods. Her woodlen friends entice her to come deeper into the woods but when a bolt of lightning hits they run for shelter leaving her all alone. How will she escape the forest. Inspired by The Firebird.


**The Welcome**

I have been waiting forever for this day to arrive, it's been long gruelling hours planning, arguing and finally reaching a consensus to get here.

It looks even better then I could have possibly imagined in my wildest dreams. There is a layer of lavish green moss carpeting the floor and white fluffy clouds which paint a never ending sea of blue. The air smells of fresh morning dew as its sets on the riverside. We are surrounded by hundreds of soiled maple trees, composed of an array of fall colours; from its burgundy reds to its still lush greens. I am deeply humbled.

From nowhere a flock of woodland birds greeted me with there songs. They chirped and gossiped in my ear, singing me their lullabies. I was so enticed as I follow their rhythmic music into the immense forest. I was over taken by their songs I started to hum their tune and skip to the beat in a joyous parade of laughter and happiness. The flutter of their wings matches the flutter of mine as we dance together.

The wind also joined into my dance by picking up fallen leaves and blowing then around me creating a beautiful aura around. Slowly one by one fuzzy little baby jackrabbits joined into the fun and games by hopping around bushes and fallen logs. We were having heaps and bundles of heart-warming fun. The tiny bunnies were chasing after one another, the birds were perched on a nearby branch stills singing and I was humming and sprawled out on the slightly dammed grass thinking. I was, at this very moment, utterly and truly happy.

At that moment, after a couple of moments of me relaxing,| the air started to grow really thin. The atmosphere had drastically changed and my new animal friends sensed it. The birds no longer sang as loud and the bunnies were less enthusiastic about their games of tag. The rustling of the trees almost became nonexistent and the clear blue sky became darkened with grey clouds.

BANG!!!! SNAP!!!! It went as the branch of a large tree snapped off with just a bolt of lightning and the sound of a roaring lion to accompany it. The animals bolted at the sure sign of the storm ahead. As quickly as I got up I realised that I was hopelessly lost. A quick set of panic raced through my body as fast as the rain poured on top of my hair. I scurried away from were I had been and regrettably ran deeper into the forest. The trees grew from a familiar bright red to a seemingly dead forest filled with decaying forest matter and leafless trees. The rain was heavy on my back and the roar of the lion in the sky was frightening me ever so much I needed to slow down to stop my heart from exploding out of my chest. The wind was blowing furiously at the dying leaves around me as I try to find some type of shelter.

I keep running until my foot gets caught in a tree root and fell flat on my face in a puddle of newly formed rain. I was too exhausted to continue running for shelter so I lay there face partially in the shallow puddle hoping some how I could get out of here. My perfect vacation turned into a nightmare of day. I hope someone else is out there someone help save me from the frightening thunder and lightning and the harsh rain drilling holes in my back. Even with my hair on my face and my face semi-underwater I could still feel the slight prick of tears on my mud stains on my face.

I then heard a noise which startled me, it was a slight rustle. I pulled my head up to see the slight movement of a near by branch. The rain had lightened up so it was just sprinkling when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly stiffened and lifted my head slowly to see who or what touched my shoulder. When I didn't see anybody behind me, which was odd because I could have sworn that someone had taped me on the shoulder, after I finally got up I decided to keep going.

I kept walk trying to find out what made the rustle and what tapped me on the shoulder. At this time the rain had completely stopped and the sun started to pack thought the clouds. I kept walking until I realised the rustling was leading me back to my family and I started to jog. After a few steps I recognised the birds and their songs and the multi coloured trees. At that very moment I knew that I was in safe hands so I began to sing again with a great sprit to my voice. I was so proud I overcame that difficult experience and now I was feeling triumphant. I finally reached my worried family and gave then each a tight hug and reassured then that I wasn't hurt. They were all happy that I was back and I was happy to be back.

I then unnoticeably turned around and whispered thank you into the wind. I almost smiled when I thought I heard your welcome coming.

* * *

Hi!!! First Story... so excited.... and i just can't hide it... so i hope you like it and any review is welcome!!


End file.
